


Я просто падаю под долбаный откос

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Крик души.
Series: Стихи [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Я просто падаю под долбаный откос

Я просто падаю под долбаный откос.  
Будет ли что-то другое?  
Оставляя за собой море из слёз.  
Есть ли выход из этой агонии?

Попадая в тупик за тупиком  
На грани отчаяния  
И в подушку рыдая тайком  
В изгнании без изгнания.


End file.
